


The Carnival Clown and the Cannibal Cook

by Sakuraiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Hellevator, Horror, M/M, Survival, game show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: (reposted from my previous account)Dean, Cas and Sam attempt 'The Hellevator'.But through the creepy and faux-horror filled tasks, will they finish and win the money?





	1. The Hellavator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsessedAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/gifts).



> So, me and my gorgeous parabatai ObssessedAngel had binge watched the horror game show 'The Hellevator' hosted by the Soska sisters.  
> It's a wild one.  
> So the show is, three (now four in season 2) unsuspecting victims (psh, yeah right) go into an abandoned building, controlled by two twin sisters (the Soska’s sister -- I know right! They are the twins from See No Evil 2) and they have to go through dark and scary hallways while people jump out at them, or something equally scary happens to them.  
> Then they reach a room which has been made up as a puzzle or a task. They need to complete the task and get back to the Hellevator in the alloted time, otherwise they “die!”.  
> Each episode follows a theme, which is rather cool. It’s always a gruesome story told by the Soska sisters, and the victims have to do related tasks, such as dig through the remains of bodies in an incinerator to find something, or having to break through walls with mallets. (Basically anything a person may have to go through in a horror movie).  
> The object of the game is to pass these tasks to win an allotted amount of money, and then do the last task and collect money along the way.
> 
> So why this story?  
> Well, I had a dream -- one of those ones that spanned a few nights, and with ObsessedAngel's motivation and cheer leading, I sought to write it for her.  
> Hope you like it!

He didn't expect to get here.

Dean looked down to the beautiful dark haired angel laying asleep on his bed, his long arms wrapped around him and holding him close. Castiel, his gorgeous angel was sleeping so softly, so innocently, safe and protected in Dean’s arms.

How had they gotten here?

Sure he had dreamed of this moment, ever since he had seen this beautiful man all those years ago. Castiel was a few years younger than he was. Being a classmate with Sam he had needed a place to stay,  so Sam had offered their three bedroom apartment  

Ever since that first meeting all those years back. He had watched Castiel every morning, reaching for his cereal, drizzling it with honey, or making himself a cup of coffee before offering it to Dean. He watched Castiel as the days progressed, the way he worked, the way he moved, the way he spoke. It was torture to have this man here, living with him, yet not be able to do anything about it. He'd retire to his bed after their goodnight's, and dream of him. Knowing that something like this would be impossible.

He'd never believed his brother -- and roommate -- telling him that Castiel returned his affections, it seemed too fantastical. Castiel was too pure, too much of what Dean wasn't. He had expected taunts, or jibes, or Castiel leaving if he ever told him how he really felt.

But he had never expected this. Castiel’s beauty, his comfort, his _warmth,_ held so close, so tightly pressed up against him. He had to thank the angels above for this.

He had to thank _Charlie_ for this.

And to think, all this happened because of a silly idea

 

~~

 

Dean gazed up into the large abandoned building standing high into the dark and starry skies. His best friend Charlie had told him of a scary game show challenge, called 'The Hellevator'. All they had to do was complete a few tasks, get scared out of their wits and win a ton load of money.

Easy.

He hadn't expected it to be quite this creepy.

Not that he was scared. Everything in this building was fake-as-fuck and creepy as hell. But with the dim lights and the creepy background music track of screams and water drops and chains dragging on the ground, it was actually making his blood sing with fear and morbid fascination.

He was excited.

Dean sucked in a long breath as he looked around. The room he was in was darkly lit, it looked like a reception in the lobby of a building. There was a desk to one side and a television that was showing pictures of him, Sam and Castiel, before turning them into horrific versions of themselves, with dark demonic eyes, and blood smeared over them. There were large wiry spider webs all over the place, and a creepy clown doll with no eyes sitting on the desk chair. On the table were small boxes filled with ribbons and bows. There was an entire wall on the side filled with chains and next to it was what looked like a large elevator door.

“Sam!” he yelled into the air, hoping his brother was near.

He heard a familiar voice shout his name from behind him. Turning around, he saw his lanky moose of a brother make his way into the reception area.

“What have you gotten us into?” Sam asked, growling at Dean. He had only agreed to this challenge because he had been manipulated by his older brother. Blackmailed more like.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, looking around the area.

“It seems we have been exploited,” Castiel's voice drifted into the space, followed by the shorter man walking in from the entrance door. "And the person to do so is not even here,"

“It’s all your fault, Dean.” Sam growled, narrowing his hazel green gaze at his brother. “All I wanted was for us to do something together, if it weren't for Charlie's cockamamie idea-”

“This _is_ us doing something together,” Dean retorted, checking out the rest of the room. "Come on, it'll be great."

A melancholic feminine voice echoed into the room, making the three jump at the sound, startled. _"Good evening, and welcome to the Hellevator,"_

Sam looked up at the ceiling, hoping to find the speakers of the disembodied voice. "The what?"

"I believe they said-" Dean held his hand up to interrupt Castiel.

_"Please step into the Hellevator,"_

The large door before them split open from the middle to show a dimly lit and dank service elevator. There was a television on the right corner at the top, and squares and rectangles embedded into the walls on the left. 

The three stepped inside and the doors closed behind them with a loud clang, making all three of them jump. The television turned on, the volume loud and screeching, and suddenly an image of two goth like twins appeared, seated in front of a large desk in a room filled with macabre items. They were dressed in complete black, with smokey eyes, and looking as dark and scary as they possibly could.

"Tonight's story is all about the circus," One of the twins said.

Dean heard Sam curse behind him, he never was good with clowns. Dean despised the circus as well, but this was getting exciting. What elaborate and scary story would these hot babes come up with?

The three listened intently as the twins told them the story about a clown that was famous in the travelling circus. But he had been left behind by his crew one night when he refused to do one of the tricks.

“Upset, he started doing shows on the street, but no one paid him any attention,” The sisters continued alternating as they spoke, but sounding eerily similar,. The three watched the screen intently as black and white pictures showed on the screen. “He got angry, and started stealing from the bystanders.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched the pictures slide from the images of a man in a clown suit, to a street and a bakery store front. This story wasn’t all that scary. But he listened on as the goth-like twins continued. Maybe this was just the beginning.

The sisters explained how the clown wanted to make his onlookers and bystanders just as unhappy as he had been. The circus has been everything for him. At first, he would steal small things, like a little girls’ bow ribbon, or a boys’ doll. But then he started pick pocketing wallets, watches, and all sorts of things. No one ever questioned his illusions and tricks, and no one paid attention to him either.

Except for the baker in the shop behind him.

The baker watched every day and night, he saw just how upset and how unhappy the clown. And he wanted to help. If the clown created hype, then people would come to his store and buy his forgotten pies.

He went to the clown one night, offering him an olive branch. He’d help the clown, if the clown helped him. And the clown agreed, he would do anything to get his reputation back up.

But the baker was sadistic, and he was hungry for meat. Human meat. 

The clown helped him, and under the bakers’ watchful gaze, he started to take people. He’d do a magic disappearing trick and hide people in large boxes, making them ‘disappear’, when in reality they were transported into the bakers kiln where he would burn them alive for their meat, which he would then put in his burgers and pies.

The people on the street knew the clowns reputation, and thought the ‘volunteers’ were part of the act. No one knew that the bakery they were going into, and the pies they were gorging on, was in fact filled with human meat.

“But the clown still wasn’t satisfied.” The sister continued.

“After a few months,” The other sister said. “The baker was getting overwhelmed by the amount of victims the clown was transporting to him. So one night, when the baker’s fridge had been filled to the brim with human cuts, he took the clown, tied him in a straightjacket and chains and locked him away in the cellar, making sure he stayed where he was while he used up his inventory.”

Sam shivered, clowns were one thing but cannibalism was just gross. But he and the other two listened as the sisters continued their morbid story.

Apparently, the baker was not going to keep the clown as prisoner, he was going to set him free once all of the meat had been finished. But the clown had turned delirious, and had freed himself. He was angry at the baker, so one night, he locked the baker in a coffin and buried him alive.

Castiel shivered at the story, he hated anything to do with the dark, and coffins especially. Being buried alive was a very big fear for him.

“The ghost of the clown and the baker still reside in this building,” The sisters continued, alternating as they spoke, their voices still as melancholic and monotonous. “Both are waiting, wanting revenge for one another.”

The screen turned to black, and the three were left to their own devices.

“That was a horrid story,” Castiel stated, peering at the black monitor.

Dean grinned, pumped up and ready to get this game started. “Alright, let’s do this.”

The Hellevator suddenly jolted alive, making the three jump, trying to gain their balance. But they were ready.

Dean and Sam had been advent watchers of the show, so they knew just what kinds of strange and horror inspired things to expect. Everything around them was rigged to go off, including the elevator itself.

“This is exciting,” Castiel said, his eyes filled with anticipation and mirth at the idea of what they were going up against. Who knew what was on the other side of the elevator. That was the beauty of this game. No one knew what to expect, they just went and had to do the task, or be stuck on the floor until the end of the game.

“As long as I don’t see any clowns, I’m golden,” Sam said, clenching his hands into fists by his sides.

Dean chuckled, the entire story was about a clown and a baker, he knew for certain Sam was going to see a clown at least once.

The lights flickered above them and the elevator came to a screeching stop. Suddenly creepy, carnival music started to play in the elevator.

“Fuck this,” Sam shuddered, god he hated the carnival.

The sisters interrupted the three. “So who is going first?”

The three turned to one another as the lights dimmed around them. Dean peered at Castiel, who was standing beside him, his skin shivering, whether from fear or from excitement, he wasn’t sure.

“I don’t mind,” Castiel stated quietly.

Dean wanted to hug the frightened man, hold him close and tell him that there was nothing to worry about, this was a game, everything was fake. they'd be okay. 

“The first one is the easiest,” Dean said, “But it doesn’t matter who goes first, we’re gonna be helping each other the entire way,”

Castiel nodded, taking a step closer into the circlethey had created. He really wasn’t fond of enclosed spaces, and even though this elevator was larger than usual, it was still frighteningly close.

Sam held his hand out in a first in front of them, initiating the game of rock paper scissors. They played a few times, cancelling each other out, until finally only one was left.

“Guess I’m first,” Dean smirked, psyching himself up to leave the safety of the elevator to whatever would be out there. Sure he was annoyed to be going first, but it was better for him to go and for them to figure out what to expect.

Castiel held onto his arm, wanting to pull him back. Dean looked back, giving the smaller man a smile. Castiel was acting like a wife saying goodbye to her lover going off to war.

“It’s alright.” Dean reassured him, taking hold of his grip. “I’ll be the guinea pig,”

One of the rectangle shaped drawers on the other end of the elevator suddenly popped open, inside was three thick black walkie talkies. The three reached in and took one each, checking the dial to turn them on. Doing a quick check, Dean clipped it onto his shirt, knowing he’d need both hands for his task.

The sisters told him to open the elevator and leave. Dean grinned, pulling over the wire gate and the heavy doors. The hallway was almost pitch black, except for the yellowing spotlight right in front of the elevator.

“You’re so brave,” Sam jeered sarcastically, smiling as he peered out into the complete darkness.

Dean cleared his throat and stepped out of the safety of the elevator.


	2. Scarlet Ribbons

The Hellevator door closed behind him with a loud clang.

Dean stepped into the large circle of light before him, his green eyes darting all over the area, but it was hard to see anything. The lights were directly facing him, obscuring his vision somewhat. That only made it easy for someone to jump out at him.  His walkie made a low screeching beep before he heard Castiel's voice loud and clear. It made his fears of the unknown dissipate. His mind was suddenly filled with Cas.

"How are you feeling Dean?" Castiel asked, his whimpers were low, barely heard, but Dean had been listening to that grated timbre of his voice for so many years now, he knew Cas was scared, but he was glad Cas wasn't alone in there.

"Yeah, what do you see?" Sam asked.

Dean looked around. "Darkness...can you see me?"

The television in the elevator turned on, showing a grainy, black and white image of Dean standing outside. There wasn't much around him, not that they could see.

"Yeah, we can now." Sam said, watching as Dean walked along the hallways, following the lights that turned on after a few moments. "Just...ah, follow the lights."

Dean quickened his pace as he spotted a light bulb flicker on at the end of the hallway he was in. Following the lights was easy, but they had blinders on them, so it wasn't possible to see anything other than what was in the circle of light below.  He knew there were people around him, he could hear them breathing as he moved. He just wasn't sure if and when they were going to jump out at him.  It was safe to say, he was feeling a massive adrenaline rush as he made his way through the hallway and to the lights.

He jolted back when a dismembered body jumped out at him from behind. He sucked in a breath, but then laughed as he saw it was a man in a tattered suit, and a long trench coat. His eyes were bloodshot red and he moaned and screamed in pain. He was dressed up to look like a zombie rising from the dead. Many others jumped out at him too, looking like they had been half burned.

It was only when he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, and he stepped out of the light when a deranged looking clown with rainbow coloured hair, smeared make up and a bright red nose popped out in front of him. On instinct he punched the attacker in his face.  The clown's head bopped back, and he stumbled to the ground.

"Fuck! Shit, I'm so sorry!" Dean said quickly, reaching his hand out to help the clown up from the ground. Many other scarily dressed people rushed over to him, wanting to help their fallen comrade.

He could hear Sam laughing. "Dude, did you just punch a clown?"

"He jumped right at me," Dean glowered, turning red. He knew all of this was fake, so he had just punched an actor in the face. But the clown just got up, holding his bleeding nose. He pushed the others back and rushed back to his space in the darkness. "Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah, it's not broken." The clown replied through the dim.

"Please try not to maim our clowns," The sisters grimaced.

Dean was so embarrassed as he heard the scuffling feet of the injured clown. And the harsh, laboured breathing of the other people trying to hold back their chuckles. He quickly followed the distressing light to a large room where the task was set up.

Entering the room, he first noticed the three small coffins on the far end, one had a doll like little girl, one of her ribbons was missing, another had a little boy, holding his hands to his chest, and the third was half open, and Dean knew there was definitely a person inside. Probably one that was going to jump out at him. There was a large plywood board to his right, with hideous cream paneled wallpaper that looked like it had seen better days. A mallet, like the carnival 'test your strength' kind was leaning against it.

The tannoy above him screeched on, and the sisters voices drifted through. "You have to find the missing items for the deceased so they can go their merry way into heaven. Remember this task is worth $5000, so don't dawdle."

"You know, I'm really starting to hate them," Dean growled low into the received of the walkie. It beeped on and Castiel's voice echoed through.

"The only way to get back at them is to beat them," He stated clearly, his voice still holding a tremble.

Dean nodded, knowing they could see him.  "Alright, so what do I do?"

"Mallet," Sam pointed out. "Break the wall and maybe you'll find something?"

Dean reached for the mallet, checking its weight in his hands. It felt light, lighter than he had expected. Maybe this was a prop mallet, so it wouldn't actually hit hard against the wall. But he didn't know what the wall was like.

"Aim for hollow areas," Castiel's voice informed helpfully.

Dean nodded, knowing he was going to have to hit the wall, hard, if he was going to gain any purchase. Leaning into the wall, he knocked on it, finding hollow parts. When he found one, he lifted the mallet, and slammed it into the wall. The wall cracked and made a large hole. He peered in to the pigeon hole in the wall to see something squirming inside, but he didn't notice anything else. He knocked on the wall again for another hollow area, whamming the mallet onto the space, it cracked and another hole appeared. He spied something pink, so he reached in and pulled it out.

It was a ribbon.

He quickly rushed to the girl doll and placed the ribbon in her hands. He heard the sisters say the words 'correct', before he returned back to the wall and continued with his task. He could hear Sam and Castiel cheering him on, giving him suggestions on where to hit next, and it was helping.

Soon he had found a toy robot for the boy and what looked like a wallet for the large coffin. He heard Sam telling him he only had less than a minute left and he still needed to get back to the elevator he started from. So he gathered his courage and made his way to the ajar coffin. Pulling it the rest of the way open, he jumped back when the person inside jumped up at him, screaming. He threw the wallet into the guys hand and made his way out of the room.

He could hear Sam and Cas screaming his name as he tried to remember the way back, thankfully the lights helped and he soon found himself vaulting back into the elevator with seconds to spare. Castiel's arms wrapped around him almost instantly, he was still shaking. Sam hugged him from behind and they all fell into a bout of chuckles.

"That was awesome," He said with a bright smile as he squeezed the smaller man to him. Castiel's shivering lessened, but Dean was still worried for him. He was almost second guessing his idea to come here.

The sisters interrupted him, sounding upset. "Great, you've just won $5000, congratulations,"

The elevator came back to life and started moving again before it stopped at another level. The doors dinged, and the sisters asked for the two remaining contestants to choose. Sam and Castiel did another game of rock paper scissors.

Castiel sucked in a breath as he looked down to his hands.

He was next.


	3. I'm Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far with me!

“Don’t forget, the next task is for $10,000,” The sisters said with a cackle.

Castiel looked back to the lit up safety of the elevator, to the place he felt safe. And then back to the dark and scary looking hallway before him. He wanted to go back, but the door to the elevator closed and instead, he was forced into his nightmare.

Dark, dank and enclosed. Damn it, he shouldn't have let Dean talk him into this. He was claustrophobic and he hated the darkness. So many bad things roamed in the darkness, in his mind. And everything he thought at this time, when there was nothing else to see, only made him crazy with fear. Just like he was feeling right now.

He shouldn't have listened to Dean. But just looking into those beautiful candy green eyes, and Castiel knew he wouldn’t be able to deny the man anything. He loved Dean, desperately. And he would do anything for the man. Even face his own fear.

So he stood, facing one of his worst fears, hoping, wishing and wanting this to end just as quickly as he had gotten here. He already knew what to expect from when Dean had done his task, there were definitely people here, dressed and ready to scare him. He could do this, he _would_ do this. For Dean.

The hallway looked so long and narrow in front of him, and everything was so very dark. There were no windows and no natural light, other than the artificial light of the blinder lights above him. Castiel shivered in fear.

“You got this, Cas,” Dean’s voice echoed through the din, and Castiel clutched onto it like a lifeline.

“Yeah, just don’t punch anyone,” Sam said with a chuckle, which made them all laugh.

Glad for that short reprieve, Castiel stepped from the safety of the light and into the dark void before him. A light flickered on a few feet from him and he quickly made his way there, listening intently for any other person around him. He could hear the huff-huff sounds of people trying to hide their breathing, and some feet scuffling. But he really couldn’t pin point where it was coming from.

He guessed they really didn't want to be punched in the face either. Not that Castiel would have done such a thing, but he was glad that there wasn't anyone jumping out at him.

He could hear the quiet murmur of his friends talking to one another over the walkie, something was scaring them in the elevator. And from what Castiel could ascertain, something had happened in the elevator that made them jump, and then laugh. It was when they started whispering that Castiel got worried.

Why were they whispering? Did they see something he couldn't?

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

Sam cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, just…Dean was just commenting on how hot you look in black and white,”

 _“Sam!”_ Dean’s voice took over the con. “Don’t listen to him, you’re doing fine.”

A light bulb flickered a few feet away from Castiel, and he slowly made his way through the darkness and back into the yellowing light. That’s when he heard it, footsteps that were so light they were almost impossible to hear, but they were definitely there.

Castiel felt his heart rate increase, sweat forming on his forehead. He hated this, he wanted out, he wanted to run back into the elevator, where he knew he would be safe, where he would be with Dean. He didn’t want to be here.

“Please, talk to me.” Castiel whimpered into the walkie, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

Dean’s voice was soothing when he spoke, “Cas, breathe. Look, there’s…there’s someone behind you.” Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. _What? Where?_ “Now just relax, because you’re about to be taken,”

And as soon as he had said it, Castiel felt a thick black material roll over his head, and two pairs of arms lift him from the ground. His scream was muffled by the material, but he could hear Dean telling him to stay calm and to breathe.

 

_Shit. God damn it._

Dean was suddenly starting to hate everything about this game. Castiel had looked so frightened walking down that hallway. Dean knew all about Castiel’s fear of the dark, of how he had a night light in his room, just a little one that made stars appear on the ceiling, so it was still dark, but not completely. He couldn't sleep without it.

And Dean was the son of a bitch who had forced Cas, his sweet Cas, into this horrific game show. This fucked up show that was going to leave some kind of mental scars on his innocent angel.

_Fuck, Cas I’m sorry…_

“Look, the screens back on,” Sam commented, looking up to the monitor. The screen flickered on, showing whitewash and then suddenly stopped on a dark room, it was almost impossible to see anything other than thick silhouettes against the dark. But the camera was infrared, so they were able to see a close up of Castiel’s face.

Dean raised the walkie to his mouth, his voice barely a whisper. “Cas…you okay?”

At Dean’s voice, Castiel’s eyes opened and he looked around. He was lying down, in what looked like a velvet lined box, with a wooden lid above him. His skin prickled, cold spirals of heat zinging from his spine, landing deep in his belly. Fear, complete and utter fear fell over him. Oh god, _oh god!_ No, anything but this, please. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes and his heart thudded madly in his chest, his breathing doubled as he pushed the lid above him over.

He was in a coffin. _He was in a coffin!_

“Cas, come on babe, please speak to me,” Dean said harshly. He hated to see Cas this way. But there was only one way out of there now, and that was finishing the game. “Cas? _Cas!_ Please, can you hear me?”

Castiel could hear Dean’s voice from the walkie in his breast pocket. His breathing slowed a little at Dean's dulcet voice coming grainy yet strong from the walkie.

“That’s good, listen to my voice.” Dean said slowly. He could see the physical changes in Castiel as he listened to him speak, listened to him breathe through the microphone.

The sisters interrupted them with their monotonous voice. “You’re gonna have to manoeuvre your way out in the dark, and get back to the Hellevator, but remember, you’re not alone in there.”

“Cas, angel, listen to me.” Dean started, speaking in a low, steady voice, even though his heart was hammering in his chest for the man currently facing his darkest fear. “I’m here, _we’re_ here. You are not alone,”

“Time is ticking,” The sisters said.

Sam spoke into his walkie, hoping to quicken the angels pace. “Cas, you gotta get out of the box man,” But when Castiel didn’t move, too much in a state of shock and panic to do anything but lie there, he turned to Dean. “Dean…this isn’t…what are we gonna do?”

“We’re gonna help him,” Dean said adamantly. “Alright Cas, you’re gonna get out of there, because you gotta come here and kick my ass for making you go through this.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he growled. “I’m gonna fucking kill you, Dean,”

“Yeah, well you can’t do that from over there,” Dean retorted, his gaze not leaving the man on the screen. “So you gotta get out of there,”

Castiel pulled his shaking feet out of the coffin and pulled himself up and out. He landed on the ground with a thud, alerting the people in the room with him. Thankfully the brothers could see who was around him in the room. There weren’t many people, but there were a lot of objects that would hinder him, or make him lose his way.

Castiel took the walkie out of his pocket and clutched it tight in his hands, holding it up to his mouth. “Dean, I don’t like this.”

“I know, angel,” Dean murmured, trying to figure out what to do. They didn’t have a lot of time, the countdown was ticking fast, and if Castiel didn’t make it back to the safety of the elevator in time, then he’d be stuck in there, in the dark, with all those creepy looking people.

He watched Castiel skitter at a sound a few feet away, and hold his body inwards, wanting to hide away from the pitch black.

An idea struck him. “You trust me?” Castiel nodded. “Then hold your hand out right in front of you, and close your eyes,”

It was the complete and utter trust Castiel showed in Dean that blew Dean away, because he immediately closed his eyes and held his hand out in front of him. Dean was going to make sure Cas got out of there in one piece.

“Alright, listen to my voice, take three steps directly in front of you,” he continued, speaking in low, hushed tones. Making sure Cas heard him breathing. It was a sure fire way to make Castiel breathe slowly and deeply, to bring him out of his panic attack and follow the rules of the game.

“You can do it, Cas.” Sam cheered him on.

Castiel straightened and took three paces forward, following everything Dean was saying. He moved when Dean told him to, and stopped when he was told. He reached a solid wall and when Dean told him to push it open, he trusted him and pushed the door open into the unknown. It was frightening to manoeuvre around a room with his eyes closed, knowing that something was definitely going to jump out and scare you, but with Dean’s voice in his ear, telling him what to do, and Sam cheering him on, he found he easily fell into a slow rhythm.

“Alright,” Dean said suddenly, making Castiel pause. “You’re going to hear a lot of noise now, but don’t be afraid,”

And, as if powered by Dean’s suggestion, a loud clanging of chains suddenly screamed in the darkness, followed by the sound of piano keys being slammed on. Castiel clutched the walkie close to his ear.

“Dean,” he whined low, the sounds were so sudden and so loud, and his heart was raving in his chest. He clenched his eyes closed tighter, until he could see stars forming.

“I got ya, I'm right here.” Dean’s voice was soothing as he continued to transport Castiel out of his hell of a nightmare.

Castiel listened to him, knowing that he had to buck up and get out of here. If he wanted to be safe, he had to do this. Fear or not, the Winchester’s were counting on him. This was a $10,000 task. He did not want to be the one who was left behind because of his fears.

He sucked in a brave breath and followed Dean’s instructions until he was finally out from the dark rooms. He squinted his eyes against the harsh low lights and smiled.

He did it.

“Cas! Run!” Sam’s voice rang out. Castiel looked up to the blinding lights and ran, following them back until he could hear Sam and Dean yelling from the haven of the elevator.

With barely seconds to spare, he vaulted into the lifts, hurtling into Dean’s awaiting arms. His breathing slowed and he sucked in the musky cherry like scent that was purely Dean. His grip tightened on Dean’s shirt, but he didn’t let go. He couldn’t. As he came down from his high.

The elevator doors closed with a loud clang behind them, enclosing them in the small space. But this time Castiel wasn’t afraid. Not anymore, because _he did it!_

“Oh my god, you were so bad ass!” Sam yelled from behind them, taking them both into a massive bear hug.

Dean chuckled, the sound rumbling in Castiel’s ear, running his fingers through Castiel’s spiky and messy hair, tightening his grip on his angel. “I’m so proud of you,”

Castiel smiled.

“You’ve won ten thousand dollars for your team,” the sisters said distastefully. “Which gives you a total of fifteen thousand dollars. The next is for fifteen, are you ready Sam?”

The lift jolted as it climbed, ready for the final task.

Sam was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Castiel.  
> At least he had Dean (and Sam) to help guide him out of that scary place.
> 
> ...its Sam next. I wonder what's in store for him.


	4. All Tied Up

Sam stood in the circular spot light, looking back at the elevator. His heart hammered in his chest, and his breath came out in short gasps. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the dark, or enclosed spaces, or even the gaudy fake props and the actors running around scaring him.

It was the fucking clowns.

Sam _hated_ clowns.

In the distance, he could heart creepy carnival music playing, followed by deranged laughter. It was so dark, it was impossible to see anything. His walkie went off, letting out a low screech before he heard his brother’s voice trying to soothe him.

“You’re doing great,” Dean said, his voice was surprisingly calming. Sam held the walkie closer to his ear, letting the familiar sounds of his brother and roommate wash over him. He took in deep, long breaths.

This was a game. Nothing more. Those clowns were just actors, just normal people who liked to be dressed up as scary as fuck clowns.

The lights flickered on a few feet before him, and he took quick steps towards it. He was going to do this. He just had to block out the sounds and the screams around him, not pay attention to the people who were most definitely going to jump out at him, and make his way quickly through the hallway and into the task.

Castiel was cheering him on, and Sam had to smile at that. Castiel had just overcome his worst fears, Sam would do the same.

“Fifteen thousand dollars,” he murmured, reminding himself why he was doing this, as he made his way to the circle of light. “And seeing Dean’s stupid face when I finish the hardest task of the game,”

Dean chuckled. “Look at it this way. At least you won’t get kidnapped,”

Oh how wrong he was.

As if powered by Dean’s words, Sam heard heavy footsteps behind him, followed by Dean and Cas warning him of someone behind him. A thick hood fell over his head and three pairs of hands lifted him from the ground and dragged his large body away.

 

“What the fuck is happening?”

Dean and Castiel watched with abject fear at the television screen. That couldn’t be right. There wasn’t supposed to be two kidnapping tasks in this game. There had only ever been one. What if this wasn’t part of the game?

“Uh oh, seems like Sam has been taken,” One of the sisters said. Dean let out a long breath. This was part of the game, Sam hadn’t really been taken. Maybe the girls had just upped the game.

The television screen flickered before the entire elevator was plunged into darkness. Castiel’s arms wrapped tightly around Dean, holding him close as the sounds of people screaming took over the elevator, followed by creepy carnival music.

But Dean didn’t pay attention to any of that, he wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him closer, listening to his heart beating madly in his chest, his body was shaking, and his fingers gripped Dean’s collar tight.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Dean soothed him, turning them so they could watch the television screen. He knew everything was fake, but it still creeped him the fuck out.

The lights suddenly turned on, making them squint their eyes at the changes in light. The television screen flickered on and Dean saw his brother. His breath stuck in his throat.

Fuck…

 

Sam couldn’t move.

His arms were thrown over his body as if he was hugging himself, and held in belts and restraints, like he was in a straightjacket. He could hear the sounds of chains clanging and rustling every time he moved. A scary looking clown pulled off the black hood over his head and he saw he was in a dimly lit grey room. He had been tied in the middle of the room, chains wrapped around him and leading to the walls and through small holes in the walls.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

He hated being tied down, he hated not being in control. Fuck. His heart beat madly at being tied down. Sam struggled to get out, yanking at the chains and the belts holding him back. But every time he moved quickly, the walls on either side of him groaned, moving closer.

“Ah, ah, ah, Sam-boy,” the sisters voices echoes in the room. “Every time you struggle too much, the walls will come closer and closer,”

_Fuck._

“Dean!” Sam yelled, hoping to hear his brothers’ voice, wanting that calmness. He didn’t like this one bit.

“I’m here Sam, just relax, breathe,” Dean said calmly, trying not to show his fear in his voice. But Sam knew he was scared for him.

“You can do this Sam,” Castiel’s voice wavered, but he was so confident.

Sam really wanted to prove to them that he could do this. That their cheering him on was not in vain. He stopped, taking in a few deep breaths and took a good look around, assessing the task.

He didn’t have a lot of time.

There were yellow bolts and chain links on a few of the chains tied to his limbs, and they looked like they would click open if they were yanked on. But there was a mess of chains that crisscrossed over and under, confusing him. Time ticked on, Sam planned his escape, and then he moved.

His leaned forward, yanking at the chain behind him, the link opened with a click, and he felt the heavy weight on his back ease. The chain fell to the concrete with a loud thud. The walls barely moved a scant inch. Sam let his body familiarise itself with the contorted position he was in. He then moved gracefully, with such precision, that this actually felt easy.

Click, thud, click, thud, click, thud. The links broke and the chains fell to the ground, one by one. The seconds flew passed, and finally Sam was free of the chains. With a quick struggle, he yanked off the belts bonding him, throwing it on the ground and bolted back to the elevator.

The lights flickered on, illuminating his path, and soon Sam found himself meandering through the scary screaming people at every turn, not paying any attention to them. All he knew was Dean and Castiel screaming at him, cheering him on, and telling him he only had a few seconds left to get back. He was not going to worry them.

With just a few seconds left on the clock, Sam vaulted into the elevator, crashing onto the other side of the metal walls. The elevator door closed with a loud clang. He held his hands to the wall, regulating his breathing.

“You’ve just won fifteen thousand dollars,” the sisters said unhappily, the television screen flickering on and off. “Making a total of thirty thousand dollars,”

Sam whooped, being dragged into a big hug with his brother and roommate. He had done it, he had faced a fear and had overcome it!

All they had now was the Labyrinth run, and they were finally out of here.

 


	5. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final task. The Labyrinth Run.  
> How will they fair in here?

"Alright! We got this!" Dean yelled, pumped up.

The only had one more task to complete, the Labyrinth Run. A task that entailed them running through an amalgamation of all three tasks until they reached the very end and then circle back to the elevator. Throughout the run, they were to collect money and items. But it wasn't all that easy, there would be people jumping on them, scaring them and the atmosphere would be ripe with annoying factors, such as being completely dark, or they'd have to wade through water, or go into tunnels. It would do everything it could to stop them from getting to the money, and to the end of the game.

Dean was ready. He turned to his brother and saw Sam slapping his hands to either side of his face, bracing himself for what was to come. He turned to his other side and saw Castiel, his gaze was determined, but he was still shaking slightly. So Dean reached his hand out and held Castiel's, tightening their hold.

He wasn't going to leave Cas in the dark.

Castiel looked up and gave a small smile, squeezing his hand back. And that was all the motivation Dean needed. The elevators stopped with a loud creaking thud. The doors opened to a familiar sight of a dark hallway with only one large spotlight. However, the hallway was lit up already, there were lights leading ahead and to the left.

"We've never had three people get this far," one of the sisters said. And the three in the elevator suddenly felt quite smug about that. “You’ve got to get through the Labyrinth and collect as much money along the way,”

“But there will be a set of keys to the bakery itself,” the other sister piped in. “It’s worth three thousand alone.”

“So make sure you find it,” The first sister said again, cackling along with her twin. “Good luck.”

Eerie carnival music started playing in the distance, and the three headed out of the safety of the elevator and into the darkness. Dean felt Castiel’s grip tighten on his arm, and saw Sam falter a step back.

“We can do this, guys, we are team awesome,” Dean said encouragingly.

Sam rolled his eyes. “We are not calling ourselves that,”

But, it seemed to work, because the two suddenly puffed up their chests and made their way like a solid force into the hallway.

There was an old looking brown satchel on the ground in front of them, which they were supposed to use to put the money in. Castiel reached for it, and slung it over his body. Their plan was simple, Dean would go first, as the force, Sam would follow, grabbing as many higher up things as possible, and Castiel would stick behind them, catching any strays they may have left, and look for those keys. It was better that Castiel was in the back, he hated the dark, and Sam was jumpy with the clowns and the creepy music, and he was a moose in a china shop on most days, in this enclosed space, he might hurt more than just himself.

“We got five minutes to do this task,” Castiel said, he raising his grip on Dean’s hand, to his watch. He played with it, and a ticking sound came from the watch. “Synchronised it to tick down for five minutes so we don’t waste time,”

“You’re a genius,” Sam said with a bright smile. Castiel turned a deep shade of red at the words, but nodded.

Dean pulled open the doors leading to the labyrinth, and peered inside. It was dark, pitch black, and it was deathly quiet. Dean reached back to Castiel, moving him in between him and Sam.

Sam, understanding what was happening, moved to the back of the line they had created. This part of the run was similar to Castiel’s task, it was pitch black and they barely knew where they were going.

“How the hell are we supposed to find any money if it’s so fucking dark?” Dean growled, and as if powered by his voice, the lights started flickering on and off, showing the room around them in brief flashes.

“Guys, the ground!” Sam yelled, crouching down and working through the vines and god only knew what else was below their feet, getting little pouches of ‘money’ and shoving it into Castiel’s awaiting bag.

The two followed suit, sluicing their hands through the red blood and grasping at the thick wads of paper and shoving them quickly into the bag. They were pacing through the time, listening to the tell-tale tick, tick, tick of the watch. When the watch buzzed for after a minute, and they knew they had spent enough time in the first room, the quickly rushed to the next room, to see a large metal kiln in the middle of the room, the doors were wide open, and there were zombie clowns and other monstrosities walking back and forth around it. But none of them seemed like they were here to harm the three. They just ambled in circles around them, misdirecting them or scaring them.

Dean looked around the room, it was bare, except for the kiln, and the people. He had expected a mallet or something akin to his own task at the beginning. But he saw nothing, the walls were too far away to warrant them being the centre of attention. All that there was, was the large kiln, one that had two doorways on either side. And they were both open.

Wait…was that…?

“Inside,” Dean yelled, having seen a plastic baggy inside the ashes of the kiln. He pushed Sam in first, telling him to look for money in the ashes, and then took Castiel’s hand and tugged him into the kiln as well.

All three of them started digging through the mass of sand and whatever else was in there, finding not only plastic baggies, but paper money. They shoved them into the satchel over Castiel’s shoulders. The clock ticked and Sam pulled himself out of the kiln, picking up the money that fell with the ashes.

Sam stopped in front of a shelf filled with trays of cold pies and trays filled with all sorts of sick and weird looking innards, intestines, and eyeballs and all sorts of body parts. It smelled really bad, but Sam picked one up and threw it to the ground, seeing a plastic bag of cash inside.

“The pies!” He said to Dean, reaching for a next tray filled with pies and pastries. He threw the entire tray onto the ground, smashing them

“Not the pies!”

Dean followed him, scrunching the money in his hand, he turned to see Castiel still rooting in to the ashes.

“Come on Cas!” He yelled, seeing the zombies and other weird creatures make their way closer and closer to the kiln.

“Just a moment, I think I see something,” Castiel replied. He knew he saw something shiny in there, something golden and metallic. The three thousand dollar key had to be in here.

But he didn’t notice the zombie clown that was climbing into the kiln alongside him, getting closer and closer to the unsuspecting man. Castiel kept digging, shoving the ashes and sand to the sides as he sought for the key. His fingers gripped something cold and metallic and he pulled it out, it had to be the key.

He felt a hand on his ankle. Turning, he saw the scary looking clown pull him from the kiln. With a sputtering scream, he kicked at the clown, his foot collided with the metal door of the kiln, thumping into the clown and making him fall back out. In his scrabble to escape, Castiel reached for Dean’s outstretched hand, taking it.

Dean pulled Castiel out of the kiln, dragging him up and into a run. But Castiel felt a sudden ache on his ankle and fell to the ground with a sliding thump.

“Cas!” Dean yelled, turning back to the fallen man.

Castiel held the large gold key in his hand, “I found the key!”

“Guys, come on! We haven’t got time for you two to make out,” Sam yelled, holding his shirt out before him and piling the money he had found into it.

Dean didn’t think, he just lifted Castiel into his arms, holding him close and together they made their way to Sam. Castiel tightened his arms around Dean’s shoulders, whimpering into his chest. The pain in his leg throbbed, and he knew he’d probably not be able to walk for a while.

They entered the last room, it was dank and smelled awful, there was a large pool standing in the middle, filled with murky water and fake body parts, and baggies filled with wads of paper. Sam looked at Dean, nodding, and ran up to the pool, diving straight into it. Water splashed out, but Sam didn’t stop.

“Dean,” Cas mumbled, pointing up.

Around the large pool were cobwebs and large plastic spiders and snake like things dangling from the ceiling. A few of them had wads of paper hanging from the ends. Together, he and Dean took them down, putting them into their growing bag.

Sam pulled himself out of the pool with a handful of wet money in his arms. He dumped them into the satchel, alongside the others.

“Let’s get going,” Dean said, peering down at his watch and seeing they had less than a minute to get back to the elevator. With Castiel in his arms, and Sam by his side, he made his way through the hallway leading back to the safe haven.

They fell into the elevator together just seconds before the timer ran out, signalling the end of the game. They were injured, dirty, covered in all sorts of slime, fake blood and soaked straight through, but they had done it.

Dean carefully placed Castiel onto the ground, letting him use his shoulder for support. Castiel hopped on his foot. The adrenaline was still pumping in their veins as they laughed, trying to get their breathing back to normal. It had been a hell of a ride, but they had done it.

“We did it!” Sam took them both into a large bear hug, soaking them both.

The doors to the elevator clanged shut behind them, and the lifts started moving for the last time for that night.

The sister’s voice echoed into the room, the television screen flickering on to show their unhappy faces. “Congratulations, you’ve accumulated all of the money, and the bakers key, and won fifty five thousand dollars,”

The elevator stopped and the door opened to show the lobby they had entered in. “Now get out of our Hellavator!”

The three quickly ventured out, smiling brightly, covered from head to toe in slime, and bruised and injured. Dean held his arms around Castiel, helping the man out. Sam took his other side, and together they walked out of the building with fifty five thousand dollars.


	6. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Sabriel, sex and time for a rest...  
> Phew...

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Sam called as he pushed the door open to the home they shared. He retreated into the dark hallways to his room. He knew his lover, the med student and Castiel's older brother, Gabriel would be asleep by now. He had had his final exams that evening and had been wiped out, taken to sleeping early. Otherwise he would have definitely been there with them.

Dean nodded, closing and locking the front door behind Castiel, ushering him into the dimly lit house. Castiel still hadn’t let go of his hand, but Dean wasn't bothered, he liked holding onto Castiel's hand, having him by his side. And now that they had all faced their fears, he wanted to make sure Castiel was well. It must have been hell for him to not only be locked in a coffin, but be in pitch black.

The door to the corner room suddenly opened and Gabriel appeared, in his pyjamas, through it, his eyes were drowsy with sleep, but he noticed them and smiled.

“You guys have fun at the game show?” He asked, rubbing his eyes of his sleep.

“Yes, it was…fun.” Castiel nodded, letting go of Dean’s hand and making his way to his own room. Dean watched him go, unsure of whether to follow him or not.

“Yeah, we won,” He murmured to Gabriel, shrugging his shoulders and making his way to his own room. He'd get to Castiel tomorrow, when they were all well rested.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and returned back to his room. He pushed the door open to the room he shared with Sam and saw the tall man leaving the ensuite shower, running a towel through his hair. The room was hot and steamy from the shower and smelled like soap and shampoo.

“How’d it go?” He asked. Sam jumped, looking up at Gabriel. His eyes were wide, but he relaxed when he saw it was just the sleepy, barely dressed lover of his. “You alright?” 

"Huh, yeah, I'm alright." Sam nodded again. "Just...adrenaline,"

But Gabriel sensed his nervousness. He might play a big game, but Gabriel knew he was still scared, filled with nervous energy and adrenaline that he needed to burn off. That game show must have done something to him, he was shivering, and it wasn't from the cool air.

Being a good boyfriend, Gabriel knew he would not be able to get into his head this way. He’d have to use another method to talk Sam out of his nerves. Sam sat on the bed with his head buried in his knees, taking deep breaths.

Gabriel locked the door behind them, the heat from the shower making the room a lot warmer and moist. A slight sheen of sweat lay on their skin. He moved closer to the bed, sitting next to Sam and kissed him gently on the top of his head. Sam looked up, smiling and leaning up to kiss Gabriel, wanting to get lost in him. They broke apart slowly, savouring their gentle embrace.

“Lie back,” Gabriel murmured against his lips.

Sam let out a breath. “What are you planning?”

“Please let me do this? I want you to forget everything but me tonight,” Gabriel said, his voice a breathy whisper as he spoke, his lips like butterfly’s wings as they moved over Sam's.

Sam looked confused, but he obeyed. "You do that anyway,"

"Flatterer," Gabriel chuckled, but stopped him, however, reaching for his towel and pulling it off from around his waist. Sam stopped him, holding onto his hands.

“You too,” He said, his eyes half lidded. He pressed his lips against Gabriel’s, reaching up and unbuttoning his shirt, trousers and boxers until they were both naked.

“Lie on your front,” Gabriel said quietly, knowing that it was late in the evening. But the whispering made everything all the more intimate now. “I just want to give you a massage,”

“Thanks babe,” Sam kissed him quickly once again and lay on the bed, his head resting on his arms.

Gabriel straddled over the small of his back. He pressed his hands onto the base of Sam’s neck, sliding his fingers down Sam’s slick with damp spine. He felt Sam shiver under him, riding down his back. Gabriel stopped at his waist, digging his blunt fingernails into the flesh. He leaned down, trailing kisses to where he just touched.

Sam could feel his moist lips, and shuddered at the thrill of it. He let out a soft moan as Gabriel continued down to his waist, licking the dampness from his skin. He lifted up and trailed more kisses down his body, biting quickly at his ass, making him jump. But he didn’t stay there for too long, he wanted Sam pliant and relaxed. So he moved down, kissing the shin of his left leg, before moving up to the space in between.

He pressed his lips at the inside of Sam’s thigh, sucking on the skin there. Sam bucked up, his cock getting hard at the ministrations. Gabriel dug his fingers into the flesh of his ass, pressing his thumb between the crack, he slipped one finger into his hole, it was still slick from the shower so Gabriel's finger met little resistance.

“Gabe, _fuck,_ ” Sam voice was muffled into the pillow, but he didn’t move or resist. Gabriel took that as a sign to continue. Kissing and nipping his teeth against Sam’s hips and ass, spreading his cheeks apart. He prodded his tongue into Sam’s tight hole, along with his finger, stretching and stroking flames inside Sam's body. Sam’s moans were seductive and loud as he shuddered. He was getting aroused. Gabriel could see him moving his hips, trying to gain some friction on his hard cock.

Oh, he’d get to that very soon.

Gabriel continued his torment, licking and sucked as best as he could. When Sam was nice and stretched out, he turned his tall lover around so he was laying on his back, stretched out and pliant, submissive. He sat by Sam’s side on the bed, kissing him as passionately as he was able. Their mouths locked, as Gabriel tugged on his lips. Sam reached up, taking his lovers face into his hands, running his fingers through Gabriel’s messy blonde hair.

Gabriel reached down to Sam’s cock, which hard and heavy against his lower abdomen, starving for attention. Sam moaned into his mouth, tugging at his hair, silently asking for more. Gabriel complied, working his cock with smooth, sure strokes, their tongues still tangled together. He could feel Sam’s pleasure in their kiss.

At Sam’s moan, Gabriel pulled back from the kiss, instead mouthing along his jawline, Sam's stubble tickling his lips, making them redder and rougher as he moved down Sam’s neck, biting on his flesh as he did so.

“Gabe please,” Sam murmured through gasping breath. “Let me touch you,”

“Maybe later,” Gabriel spoke into his skin, licking down his chest and moving his tongue over Sam’s taut nipples, against that flawless tanned skin. Sam’s grip tightened in his hair, not really moving him, just letting Gabriel do what he wanted.

Sam just held on for the ride.

Gabriel’s grip on his cock hadn’t stopped, his strokes were still measured, still sure, but they were too routine, they kept him on edge, but not enough to tip him over the edge.

“Stop being such a fucking tease,” Sam growled, urging Gabriel to hurry things up.

Gabriel chuckled. “Now, now, Samalam. Patience is a virtue after all,”

“Fuck yo-o _h!_ ” Sam moaned as Gabriel finally, _finally_ reached down to his cock. He licked a stripe over Sam’s cock, his other hand tightened at the base, holding him steady. He engulfed Sam’s large cock into his mouth, moving swiftly until the head hit the back of his throat.

Sam thrust up, losing control of his body as Gabriel bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard when he reached the tip. Sam groaned, gasping in breaths and trying to hold back moans. Pleasure was building up so quickly inside him, it was impossible to move or resist. His body tightened, like a bow string, almost reaching the precipice. His one hand reached out, grasping at the sheets, his other, buried in Gabriel’s hair. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, he couldn’t handle that amazing mouth, that talented tongue. Gabriel’s arm pressed down on his waist like a steel bar, stopping him from moving around. He sucked harder, moving faster, knowing Sam was so close.

Suddenly Sam let go of the sheets and held onto Gabriel’s head, pushing him down onto his cock. Gabriel muffled a groan, but he held on strong, knowing that if he needed to, he would be able to pull away. Sam came almost violently into Gabriel’s mouth, his body turning lax from the bowstring tight it was before.

Gabriel sucked and sucked, feeling Sam’s cock twitch in his mouth, taking everything he could. He pulled back, wiping the back of his hand along his lips, sucking on any lingering spend.

“Gabe, please,” Sam moaned, his body unable to move after an orgasm like that. “Fill me up,”

“You okay for that?” Gabriel asked. He had only wanted Sam to be relaxed. Rested. He had looked so nervous, and so tired. Gabriel didn’t want him to sleep and relive the night he just had. It had to be something about clowns. He was sure of it. He’d get the story out of Dean tomorrow morning.

But, if Sam was ready for another round, he must have been hit hard. So when Sam nodded, no hesitance in his eyes, Gabriel complied. He leaned over on the bed and looked Sam straight in his gorgeous hazel-green eyes, giving him an out. But Sam just leaned up, kissing his lover hard.

Gabriel let out a breath from his nose, falling into the kiss. He took Sam’s legs and raised them up, getting him comfortable. He broke their kiss, leaning to the bedside table and pulling the drawer open. Reaching in, he pulled out a bottle of lube, squirted some on his fingers and pressed them into Sam’s lax hole. Once he was sure Sam was ready, he pressed the tip of his cock into Sam’s hole, prodding inside. Sam gasped, reaching up and grasping at Gabriel’s head, pulling him down for a kiss. Gabriel complied, thrusting his cock in deeper, inch by inch, as their tongues played.

Sam’s breaths came out faster and faster as Gabriel started thrusting shallowly at first, before gradually gaining speed. Sam’s cock valiantly twitched in interest, growing steadily as they moved together. Gabriel yanked Sam's body closer up from the bed, his cock dragging deeper as he moved harder and harder.

“ _Yes!_ Fuck, Gabriel.” Sam cried out as each stroke pressed against his prostate, repeatedly. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to come again so quickly, but Gabriel was definitely making an effort.

Gabriel leaned over, and Sam moved up, kissing him, their mouths open, breathing harsh, their lips just brushing against one another, not really gaining purchase, but not really needing to. It only took a few more strokes and Gabriel let out a loud moan as he came, Sam’s head fell back as he followed, the feeling of Gabriel’s come hot as it filled him up from the inside.

Gabriel collapsed on top of him, breathing harsh. Sam moaned, his body pliant and shaking from the second orgasm. Gabriel pulled out of him, lying next to him and getting his heart beating back to normal. Sam smiled, finding himself not able to move, or think.

“Thanks,” he said to bated breaths, his eyes closing in exhaustion of the day and the night they just spent together. Gabriel leaned up and pressed a quick kiss on Sam’s sleepy lips, leaning over and throwing the covers over them both.

“Anything for you,” He rested his head against Sam’s chest and fell back to sleep.


	7. Love

Castiel couldn’t sleep.

He stared up at the stars on his ceiling, projected from his night light. In a huff, he kicked off his blankets, growling when they twisted around his waist and legs. He had tried forcing himself to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was him stuck in that god awful coffin, with the creepy music and the scary zombie clowns cackling at him.

He had spent the majority of the night in his room reading, hoping that it would take his mind off the nightmares he knew he was going to have when he slept. Provided he could sleep. But after a few hours of reading and his eyes straining against the pages, Castiel sought to go to bed.

But he couldn't sleep.

With a sigh, he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. The air was cool, and his body ached. Maybe taking a hot shower would help. He turned the shower on, letting the room steam up. He peeled off his clothes and got under the spray. The warmth engulfed him, soaking into his aching muscles. But his mind flew back to the night, the fear of the long hallways, the darkness.

He kept his eyes open, staring at the shower knobs, seeing a bloated reflection of himself. Focusing on that, and not on his thoughts, he found he was able to shower. His thoughts soon wandered to Dean, like they always did.

Would Dean be sleeping right now?

Castiel had retreated back into his room as soon as he had gotten in to the house, he just wanted to be alone, and try to take his mind off what they had just done. Sure they had won a lot of money, but he knew he would be scared of every little thing for the next few months. Unless he did something about it.

His body warmed by the hot water, he lathered himself with soap, his mind turning back to Dean once again. What if he had followed Dean into his room? What if he had told Dean he was too scared and didn’t want to stay by himself? Would Dean hold him? Would Dean kiss him? Would Dean try to make him forget about the show?

What if Castiel went now?

He quickly showered, running the bar over his body, feeling his cock filling up at the thought of being in Dean’s bed, having Dean’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close, their bodies sharing heat as they grinded together, their breaths puffy as they kissed, lazily, intensely, and everything in between.

_Oh my…_

Castiel rinsed off, turning the shower off and wrapped a towel around his body. He dried himself and slipped on a shirt. He stepped out of the bathroom and into the cool air. The house was dark, the only light coming from the street lights outside. Making his way quickly, before he lost his nerve, Castiel tiptoed over to Dean’s room, and pushed the door open. It was dark inside, but after a few moments, Castiel could make out the outline of Dean’s body under the covers, facing away from the door, hear his quiet snores as he breathed deeply in sleep.

“Dean?” he whispered, hoping the man could hear him. Dean’s body jumped with a start and he suddenly got up. Through bleary eyes, he saw Castiel standing in just a shirt, at the doorway.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked, his voice laden with sleep. Castiel nodded. Dean rolled his eyes and lifted the covers from the corner, motioning Castiel to the bed. “Get in,”

Castiel turned a bright shade of red, but tiptoed over to the blonde man, pulling up the covers slipping into the bed with him. In the darkness, he spooned against Dean’s back, slipping a nervous arm hesitantly around his chest. He hated the dark. Dean took in a deep breath and grasped Castiel's arm, placing it over his body, holding him close, so that Castiel was pressed against his back and the curve of his ass.

“You okay?” He asked, noticing Castiel’s hitched breathing. “Why’re you wet?”

“I took a shower,” Castiel whispered back, his fingers grasping at the front of Dean’s shirt, feeling his heart beating underneath. “I couldn’t sleep,”

“I’m sorry about that,” Dean murmured, enjoying Castiel being so close to him.

Castiel shook his head. “I’m sorry to wake you, it’s really late.” He paused, gathering his courage, and whispered. “Please take my mind off it,”

Dean stilled. He turned to see Castiel, to see he was wearing just a shirt and nothing else, his body was slick with moisture, his pretty cock was standing in attention.

“You sure?” He asked, rolling over and gently touching him on his shoulder. With Castiel’s confident nod, Dean sucked in a deep breath. He had been waiting for this moment.

“Before we do this, I gotta tell you something,” Dean said slowly, his hands running small patterns along Castiel’s so soft skin. Now that he was finally able to touch the man, he found he didn’t want to stop. “I’m in love with you,”

Castiel stilled, his eyes wide and brimming with happiness. “You are?”

With Dean’s nod, Castiel launched himself at the man, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and holding him close.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel’s voice was barely a whisper, filled with awe. “I love you too,”

“Lay down, angel,” Dean whispered, reaching a hand around Castiel’s back and guiding him flat on his stomach on the mattress. Castiel complied, happiness coursing through him. Dean loved him back!

Dean reached up, taking off Castiel’s shirt and throwing it at the foot of the bed. Castiel lay on his bed, completely naked. Dean stopped, taking the sight of this angel in his bed, his skin was so beautiful, contrasting against his dark sheets. Oh, he had done something right in a previous life to get someone so precious, so perfect.

But Castiel was tense, from nerves, fear, or the game show, Dean didn’t know. But he wanted his angel to relax. Castiel was safe here. His fingers strummed lightly over Castiel’s body, reaching up to his shoulders and squeezing his fingers against the flesh, massaging his muscles. Castiel let out a low moan, arching his neck and exposing his neck. Dean’s moved up to the base of his head, kneading at the tension.

His poor angel really had been so tense. Dean could still remember clearly just how scared Castiel had been, laying in that coffin, all by himself. Dean would make sure Castiel would never have to go through something like that again. He knelt beside his lover and massaged his shoulders, bringing his strength to massage out every knot, every strain. Castiel moaned softly as all of the pain from the night disappeared. His entire body turned to jelly under those skilful fingers.

“Dean…” He groaned. Dean was so strong, his large hands working on his skin making Castiel pant and moan.

“Yeah Cas?” He asked, his voice just as breathy, his fingers digging into Castiel’s arms, shoulders and down to his lower back. He placed a leg between Castiel’s thighs, his knee grazing against Castiel’s growing cock.

“I…I…” Castiel tried to speak, but instead he ground down against Dean’s leg, widening his thighs in anticipation.

Was this going too fast? They had been dancing around one another for years now. And now, after such a long time, he finally had Dean. And Castiel really didn’t want to stop here. He wasn’t scared anymore, the thoughts of the game show hadn’t even entered his mind, and he wanted to keep it like that. Dean’s fingers were like magic as he released all the tension in Castiel’s back. And all Castiel could think of was where Dean was going to put those hands next, where was he going to touch next?

“Cas?” Dean’s breath was warm and moist over his ear, and Castiel held back a sigh. “Can I try something?”

“Anything,” He murmured, too out of it, and so happy that he’d let Dean do whatever he wanted

Dean smiled, his fingers working lower and lower until they reached Castiel’s ass. He squeezed at the firm flesh, sending a wave of pleasure through Castiel’s body. He jolted, his cock creating friction against the sheets. But Dean continued, working at each thigh, pressing against his flesh, and moving down to his knees, his calves, and then to his feet. He made sure every single muscle in Castiel’s body was relaxed.

Castiel was in utter ecstasy. He had not expected this when he finally told Dean Winchester he loved him, and had Dean love him back. He had expected rough hands, intense kisses, fumbling fingers and just want, want, want. _This._ This was absolutely magical. And it immediately told Castiel that Dean thought of him differently.

He wasn’t just a one night fling, a short escape, Dean was telling Castiel that this was it, he was in this for the long run. And Castiel revelled in that.

He moaned when he felt lips against his calves, trailing up to the back of his thigh. Those moist lips sent a thrill up his body. His cock jolted, wanting attention, he wanted that mouth on him. But Dean continued up, until he reached Castiel’s ass, dragging his teeth along the flesh.

Castiel gasped, his voice muffled in the pillows as he called Dean’s name. Dean smirked, moving up, leaving a heated trail of licks, kisses and bites against his skin until he reached the curve of Castiel’s shoulders and neck, sucking on the skin there.

“Dean, please.” Castiel cried, wanting Dean in every way possible. His cock was throbbing an angry red. He turned to his side, urging for the man to follow. Dean stopped kissing him, helping him roll over. He reached down to Dean’s thick cock, seeing it erect and swollen.

“Let me.” He pleaded, grasping at Dean’s cock.

Dean groaned. “Cas, you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Dean nodded, sliding up his body until he was straddling over Castiel’s shoulders. He brought his cock to Castiel’s mouth, pressing it against his lips. Castiel opened his mouth and took Dean inside.

He moved his lips along the length of Dean’s shaft, taking him as deep as he could go, on the pull back, he lightly dragged his teeth along the length. He grabbed the base, controlling Dean’s movements and let Dean fuck into his mouth.

Dean groaned out Castiel’s name as he moved faster and faster, and Castiel knew he was going to cum. But he didn’t want him to. He slipped Dean’s cock from his mouth.

“Cum inside me,” he pleaded.

Dean moaned at the sight of Castiel, red lips, shimmering bright blue eyes looking up at him. He wanted Castiel, so badly.

“Not yet,” he said, sliding down until he was knelt between Castiel’s legs. He trailed his mouth over Castiel’s skin, kissing his erect nipples, sucking on them and then moving down to his stomach and to his cock. He kissed the tip lightly, and then ran the tip of his tongue along the length, getting Castiel heated. His mouth retreated from Castiel’s cock, until he reached his pert rosebud hole. He ran his tongue along the hole, parting his cheeks with his hands and licking into the hole. He swirled his tongue inside, stretching him out.

Castiel ached, his body arching up as he cried out. “Dean! Oh Dean!”

Dean’s hand circled his cock, slowly stroking him, while his tongue drove into his hole. Castiel twisted his hips, thrusting up into his hand, and crashing down onto his tongue. But Dean didn’t stop, he continued to move, soft, hard, soft, hard. Pumping and striking and licking, getting Castiel to the precipice, but not letting him tip over it.

“Dean, please, I—I can’t—I need…” Castiel moaned in pleasure, scrabbling for something, anything, his hands found Dean’s head, and he buried his fingers into those soft blonde spikes. Dean grabbed his ass, pulling him close, licking and sucking at his hole.

Castiel’s body arched exquisitely as he cried out, bursting with pleasure. His body trembled through the orgasm. But Dean didn’t stop. He pumped Castiel’s cock, feeling him quiver with new waves of desire.

Dean rose up, towering over his exhausted, spent lover. Castiel watched him with half lidded eyes, reaching for his cock and guiding it to his wet and stretched hole. Dean stopped him, reaching for his side table, pulling out a bottle of lube. He liberally coated his cock, and Castiel’s hole, before sliding in, slowly, ever so slowly, until he was all the way inside his lover, filling him up.

Castiel whined at the overstimulation, his cock gave a twitch in an attempt to try again, but he was too pliant, too fucked out, and they hadn’t even fucked yet. Dean moved, lifting Castiel’s legs into the air, cupping his ass and drawing his thrusts deeper and deeper.

“Dean, Dean, Dean!” Castiel cried, not able to do anything but moan his lovers name, over and over again and Dean made love to him.

Dean leaned closer and kissed him, tongues probing his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Castiel leaned in closer, taking Dean’s face in his hands and whispered in his ear. “Cum inside me Dean,”

As if his words were a trigger, Dean let out a loud cry, cumming deep inside his lover. Castiel could feel Dean shudder, and he tightened his legs around Dean’s back, keeping him deep inside.

With a loud sigh, Dean lay down beside him, panting his breaths. They were both sated, minds free from the hellish game show that had plagued their minds. He wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling the man closer to him.

“I love you,” he murmured into Castiel’s hair, pulling the covers over them both.

“I love you too,” Castiel moaned sleepily, grasping at Dean as they both fell to sleep, free of their worries. 

They had won more than just the game show money tonight. They had found love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cheesy ending, but hey, who doesn't like cheese? (unless you're heavily allergic)

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out of tumblr: sakurai-ai


End file.
